In downhole drilling operations, a rotary steerable system (RSS) is utilized to drill a well with one or more horizontal and/or otherwise deviated sections. For example, an RSS may initially drill vertically and then kick off at an angle to drill a lateral portion of a well in a single run. The extent to which an RSS can turn or build angle to form a dogleg portion of the well may be limited by control and steerability issues, which can result in a less than optimal rate of penetration (ROP).